I don't care
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: 'Je te déteste. Comment as tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? C'est déloyal. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'être aimable ' Kira brûle de tuer L mais Light ne peut pas vivre sans lui. OS Light/L Spoileurs des 7 premiers tomes.
1. I don't Care

**I don't care**

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tsugumi OHBA et a Takeshi OBATA

ATTENTION SPOILEUR DES SEPTS PREMIERS TOMES (où jusqu'a l'épisode 25 de l'animé il me semble)

Personnellement je n'ai pas vu les animés et pour tout avouer je n'ai pas finis de lire les mangas. Mais arrivée a un certain point de l'histoire, il m'est devenu indispensable d'écrire, au risque de ne pas pouvoir continuer a lire. Il s'agit Néanmoins d'un Drama (ma vie est sympa : elle s'arrange pour que je sois précisément d'humeur dramatique..) Voilà ce que ça a donné. Bonne Lecture.

_« If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care..._  
_And all the things you left behind, cause I swear , I don't care_  
_I never cared about, I never cared about_  
_You won't be there for me; you won't be there for me »_

* * *

POV Light

Cette phrase me tourne inlassablement dans la tête. J'ai beau essayé de penser à autre chose, ta voix vient toujours ressurgir par dessus mes autres pensées.

Tes mots ne forment aucune image précise. Juste des coups qui font mal.

« Non Light n'est pas Kira. Cela m'embêterait vraiment par ce que… C'est mon premier et seul ami »

L'effet d'une bombe. La surprise. C'était tellement inattendu de ta part, Ryuzaki.

Le premier choc passé je me suis dis : « Soit. Jouons le jeu ». J'ai dis à Ryuk que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je le pensais.

J'aimerai encore le penser. Mais je ne peut pas décemment me leurrer davantage. Si cette phrase me tournoie dans la tête, comme une malédiction, c'est que, malheureusement, elle n'est pas anodine…

J'entends cette voix. Sobre, plate. Annonçant cela calmement, comme on énonce une évidence. Je ressens ce coup dans la gueule. Mes entrailles qui se contractent autour de mon plexus. Et puis j'entends ma voix à moi, naturelle, facile, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un faux contact dans la gorge. Je savais en le disant que c'était un mensonge. J'en ignorais seulement la nature. Je croyais mentir en disant « Je reconnais que pour moi aussi tu es un très bon ami » par ce que je ne ressentais aucun attachement pour toi. Par ce que je m'en fichais, que tu n'en étais pas un. J'avais tort je mentais en disant cela par ce qu'ami ce n'était pas assez.

A présent la seul question qui peut me permettre de faire oublié ta voix, c'est celle de ton nom.

J'ai longtemps brûlé de le connaître. Je veux réellement créer un monde utopique. Avant moi le crime était rarement punis de manière efficace. Je suis la justice. Et savoir ta véritable identité me permettrai d'éliminer les obstacles qui se dressent devant moi pour la création de ce monde idéal.

Cependant depuis que ta voix martèle ta déclaration d'amitié, je crains que mes objectifs n'aient changé.

Oh bien sur, je désir toujours connaître ton nom, plus que tout autre chose, mais le saurais-je a l'instant, je ne suis pas sur que je serais capable de l'inscrire dans le Death Note.

Par ce que mon objectif est de créer un monde meilleur.

Et comment un monde pourrait-il être meilleur si tu n'y vis plus ? Si tu n'as pas les genoux repliés sur ta chaise, si tu ne porte plus ton pouce à tes lèvres lorsque tu réfléchis, si tu ne te goinfre plus de sucreries, si aucune enquête ne lie ton destin au mien ?

Je voudrais savoir ton nom pour le répéter inlassablement, quand même Ryuk ne peux m'entendre. Je ne savais pas qu'on a un tel besoin de nommer la personne qu'on aime.

Je me suis toujours parfaitement maîtrisé. C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas de prise sur ce que je ressens. Cela me met dans une colère noire.

L … Je te déteste. Comment as tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? C'est déloyal. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'être aimable.

.

Les jours passent et mon estime pour toi s'accroît. J'ai eu l'occasion de te tuer et tu l'a déjoué. Je t'en suis reconnaissant Ryuzaki, de ne pas me laisser te tuer.

Par ce que je le ferai. Il le faut, mais j'y perdrai une partie de moi même. Devenir le Dieu d'un monde meilleur exige des sacrifices.

Je me rappelle ce dette pointe, cette douleur vive quand tu as rencontré Misa à la fac. C'est comme si mon propre cerveau était scindé en deux, presque schizophrène. D'un côté je débordait de joie. C'était simple. Misa t'avais vu, elle avait l'œil. Elle connaissait ton nom. J'allais enfin pourvoir te tuer. Te sortir de ma vie. Kira se réjouissait d'entrapercevoir la réalisation son objectif.

Mais Light n'était pas d'accord. Je suis deux je suis à la fois moi et Kira.

Kira se réjouissait jusqu'à ce que Light Yagami remarque la manière dont tu la regardais…

La jalousie.

C'est un sentiment étrange qui fait mal. On se sent rongé. C'est quasiment physique, ça donne envie de se recroqueviller sur soi même, d'exorciser cette douleur, quelle qu'en soit la manière. C'est la colère aussi. La hargne, l'envie de l'arracher à tes yeux. Et puis la honte. La honte bien plus que tout. Par ce que c'est une faiblesse. On s'aperçoit de notre soumission et on s'en veut, on s'en veut de ressentir pareilles choses.

L , je ne sais que trop bien pourquoi je suis amoureux de toi.

Ça m'est absolument intolérable, mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas. Ta manière d'être est primitive, intuitive. Tu ressens et tu devine. Tu peux te montrer calculateur également. Et puis tu es beau. Pas comme on entend la beauté en général. Tu es beau quand naît ce petit sourire, presque enfantin sur ton visage. Tes traits s'adoucissent brusquement et tu deviens plus beau que n'importe quel être humain sur terre. Le sais-tu seulement ? J'aime ta manière d'être ce que personne n'est.

.

Les autres enquêteurs ont déserter la salle. Je me retrouve seul avec toi, comme ça arrive parfois. Parfois c'est déjà trop.

Tu es assis par terre, le dos contre le canapé, et tu pianote sur ton ordinateur.

Je réfléchis. Misa est enfermée depuis plusieurs jours déjà et je surveille les écrans te guettant du coin de l'œil. Mon plan est déjà entièrement prés. Il faut a présent que je me décide à l'appliquer. Je sais que j'y arriverai, je sais que j'irai au bout. La seule chose qui m'effraye c'est que lorsque je me serai destitué du Death Note, j'oublierai tout. Tout sauf ça. Je ne serai plus Kira. Il ne restera que Light et je crains de mourir submergé par l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je n'aurai même pas la retenue, le bémol, la conscience que tu es mon ennemi.

- Light ?

Ta voix s'infiltre dans ma chair et je me crispe d'aimer t'entendre dire mon nom

- Hmm ? Ryuzaki ?

- Viens voir.

Je me lève et te rejoins. J'hésite un instant a m'installer sur le canapé, et finalement je m'assoit sur le sol, a côté de toi.

Tu me montre une photo de Misa, ou elle pose pour un magazine. La photo date de la semaine dernière.

- Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle n'a pas le même visage ?

Je regarde attentivement le cliché. Tu as tapé juste encore une fois. Misa savait à ce moment là, Misa était le deuxième Kira. Entre temps, Rem a effacer ses souvenirs. Et son visage a changé du tout au tout.

- Pas spécialement

- Son expression, les plis de sa bouche ne sont pas les mêmes.

- C'est une photo de mode, c'est normal que son visage ne soit pas le même qu'en réalité. De plus nous l'observons alors qu'elle est captive. Il est évident que la situation n'a rien a voir.

Tu ne répond rien, continuant a fixé l'écran. Ton pouce passe sur tes lèvres et la jalousie plante de nouveau ses crocs en moi. J'aimerai que tu cesse de la regarder.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Marmonne-tu finalement.

Puis tu ferme la fenêtre et recommence a réfléchir.

Sans réellement m'en rendre compte je me lève et vais chercher mon Mac book avant de me réinstallé a côté de toi. Je m'en veut immédiatement de t'avoir rejoins mais il est trop tard.

- Je vais essayé d'entré dans l'ordinateur de Amane. Nous trouverons peut-être un emplois du temps où quelque chose qui nous mettra sur une piste.

Tu approuve d'un hochement de tête et je commence a travailler. Je ne suis pas inquiet. Misa est mannequin, et son ordinateur dois regorgé de ce genre d'information. J'en ai pour des heures a trouver ce que je cherche. Et même si Misa s'est montré imprudente, je ne crois pas trouver des traces de ses recherches sur les assassins .

Les heures passent. Je me concentre sur l'ordinateur de Amane pour oublié ta présence a côté de la mienne.

Je me concentre au point d'en oublié le monde extérieur. Je ne veux pensé a rien.

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Nous travaillons, chacun sur notre ordinateur, nos épaules se frôlant parfois. Cela me fais comme une décharge. Mais j'arrive a ne pas trop y penser.

Mais, tout a coup, la réalité me heurte de plein fouet. Mes sens perdent leur mesure et mon corps se glace. Je ressens ta présence plus que je ne l'ai jamais ressentie.

Je regarde ton visage. Tu dors. Ton cou est tendu, offrant ton visage au ciel. Ton corps est recroquevillé, on dirait un chat qui se dore au soleil. Tu dors, mais surtout, tes épaules sont appuyées sur moi, à hauteur de ma taille, alors que ton visage côtoie mon épaule.

Je te regarde et je n'ose pas bougé. Je suis horrifié, perdu. Je ne suis plus moi même je n'arrive pas a réfléchir.

Ton visage abandonné au sommeil est d'une douceur et d'une confiance intolérable.

Ta beauté est presque écœurante. J'ai la nausée. Mon cœur bat vite, beaucoup trop vite. De la ou tu es, tu dois pouvoir le sentir raisonner dans tes oreilles. Je le sens palpiter là ou ton corps touche le mien.

Je te regarde. Petit a petit je me détends, mon horreur s'estompe. Je te regarde. Ta respiration est régulière et elle me rend fou. Je n'ai jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Être prés a perdre tout contrôle à cause d'une respiration. Je me concentre dessus et son rythme m'apaise progressivement. Nous sommes seuls ici et tu n'as pas conscience d'être collé contre moi. Ce moment est a moi, rien qu'a moi. Je n'ose pas bouger mon bras droit, mais de ma main libre, je me rapproche de ton visage. Je ne te touche pas. Pour que ce souvenir m'appartienne tu ne dois pas y être impliqué, tu ne dois pas en avoir les marques. Ta peau ne dois pas se souvenir d'avoir rencontré la mienne. Alors de la paume je suis le contour de ton visage, passant a quelques centimètres de tes sourcils, j'effleure tes mèches de cheveux éparses.

Je contemple tes paupières et tes cernes, la courbe douce de tes lèvres, tes mains rétractées et pourtant détendues, comme deux pattes, tes orteils crispés contre tes pieds, tes genoux repliés et tes mains gracieuses aux paumes trop longues. Je n'ose pas suivre la ligne de ton dos arrondie c'est comme si ta colonne vertébrale avait grandis en courbe au lieu de te tenir droit comme elle devrait. Je me rend compte que mon souffle s'est calqué sur le tien.

Et puis, j'entends ces mots, comme une symphonie magnifique qui explose dans mon crane

« Non Light n'est pas Kira. Cela m'embêterait vraiment par ce que… C'est mon premier et seul ami »

Et en cette seconde, je voudrais n'être pas Kira je voudrai être ce que tu dis. Ton ami. Ce mot a des résonances romantiques. Je comprends que par l'emploi du mot « ami », Tu me donne un statut bien plus vaste. Être l'ami de L, c'est être une unité. Quelque chose de rare. Je me surprend a pensé que pour ce que j'en sais, ton amitié pourrait bien être de l'amour que ça serait pareil.

Je me mettrait des claques pour avoir pensé cela, mais mes mains ne sont pas disposées a venir giflé ma joue. L'une est engourdie par son immobilité, l'autre erre au dessus de ton visage, espérant presque te frôler par accident, contre ma volonté de propriétaire, afin de sentir le grain de ta peau. Elle est lisse et pale, d'une couleur presque cireuse.

Je possède ton sommeil.

Ton air est candide, apaisé, abandonné. J'inspire, j'expire. Demain je vais te le dire : « Je suis peut-être Kira. »

Oui demain mais pas ce soir..

**_oO°_**

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard_

.

Clic-Clac. L donne un tour de clé et Misa le regarde avec perplexité. Elle a ce regard un peu brillant des filles qui aime le yaoï.

- Tu es gay Ryuzaki ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Non mais quelle pintade…

- Light tu peux la faire taire s'il te plait ?

Le fait qu'il s'adresse a moi me donne presque des frissons. Je n'ai pensé qu'a toi durant ces longues semaines d'enfermement. Quelle idée stupide j'ai eu de te demandé de m'enfermer. De me priver de toi pendant tout ce temps. J'en ai tant souffert. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je crois qu'il m'était juste insupportable que tu ne me fasse pas confiance. Je regarde la chaîne qui lie mon poignet au tien et une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je ne sais pas exactement combien il y a de chaînons entre nous, mais je suis en contact permanent avec ta peau. Le métal me lie a elle.

.

Évidement, la chaine a quelque désavantages. Par ce que le côté 24h/24 induit également de ne pouvoir se coucher que quand l'autre le veut bien, d'attendre comme un crétin devant la cabine de douche que l'autre ai finis de se laver, de se laver a une seule main pour ne pas secouer le pauvre type qui attends de l'autre côté de la cloison. Même si la chaine est assez longue, il faut toujours faire attention a ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque.

Mais le pire je crois, ce sont ses nuits interminables avec toi. Tu me tourne systématiquement le dos, te recroquevillant à ta manière un peu féline et moi j'essaie de m'endormir à toute vitesse pour ne pas entendre ta respiration. Par ce que ta respiration change quand tu dors. Elle devient bruyante. Pas ronflante, juste plus forte et c'est une torture car j'ai envie d'aller boire l'air qui sort de tes poumons, le retenir. Quand tu dors, j'ai peur que tu ne meurs et je guette cette respiration un peu forte. Des quelle s'appaise je panique. Bref. Je ne dors pas très bien. Mais paradoxalement, je me repose. C'est reposant de t'avoir toujours prés de moi. De pouvoir te détailler sans cesse.

.

- Si je suis motivé ? Non. En réalité je suis déprimé.

Une surprise, une déception s'empare de moi. Un pincement au cœur aussi. Au fur et a mesure de tes paroles, mes émotions se muent en colère. Comment ose tu dire ça ? Tu semble faible, humain, égocentrique en cette seconde et je t'en veux mortellement. Comment ose tu vaciller du piédestal où je t'ai mis ? Je me force a sourire.

- Aller ! Retrouve l'envie de travailler Ryuzaki.

- L'envie de travailler ? Pas facile a trouver. Moi je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas me forcer. Tout ce que j'ai à gagner au bout du compte c'est de mettre a vie en danger tu ne crois pas?

Moi qui ai toujours été froid, maître de mes émotions, je cède soudain a la pulsion la plus basse de l'être humain. Mon poing vole et s'abat lourdement sur ton visage parfait. Je voudrais démolir ta beauté. Te mettre en rage autant que je le suis. Tu tombe, la chaine se tend et je suis entrainé en avant. Je croise ton regard. Tes yeux sont pleisn d'incompréhension.

- Tu m'a fais mal. J'ai envie de fondre sous cette petite phrase, de me précipité sur toi et de réparer mon coup de poing d'une caresse mais cela est impossible. Et la frustration ranime la colère.

- Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu es démotivé par ce que je ne suis pas le vrai Kira ? Par ce que ton hypothèse était fausse ? Tu fais la gueule ?

Tu répond calmement et je ne supporte pas le ton que tu prend. Ni la douceur intenable de ton visage. Je t'agrippe au col et me met a hurler :

- D'aprés toi combien de personnes innocentes sont mortes dans cette affaire ? ET MISA ? ET MOI ? QUI NOUS A EMPRISONNES ? TOI NON ?

- Je comprends ce que tu dis, rétorque-tu d'une voix placide. Mais quel qu'en soit la raison...

J'ai a peine de temps de te voir bougé que ton pied m'atterrit brusquement dans la figure, me faisant voler à travers la piece.

- ... Échouer une fois c'est déjà trop !

Mon cœur bat a tout rompre. Tes yeux ne lâchent pas les miens. Ils ont cette dureté, cette intensité. Tout a disparu autour de nous, Misa, les meubles, les caméras, le bâtiment. Il n'y a plus que tes yeux, deux gouffres de charbon.

Les phrases fusent. Tu me dis qu'en tant qu'homme tu as le droit d'être découragé et cette phrase m'excite. Réaliser que tu es un homme a quelque chose de grisant. Cependant je refuse. Tu n'a pas ma permission pour être faible. Les coups suivent les mots, se répondant avec régularité. La douleur incendie mes membres, mon cerveau se consume de rage et pourtant je suis dans une transe que j'espère ne jamais quitter. Je n'entends plus rien. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, embrouillées par le vacarme assourdissant du silence. J'ai toujours pensé que le silence était un bruit bien particulier. J'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Je suis électrisé par le contact de ton corps, par ce lien visuel que même la douleur et les heurts ne peuvent briser.

Et puis le téléphone sonne. Nous nous figeons tout les deux, en plein mouvement, regardant avec surprise l'engin qui sonne. Un peu perdus par ce frappant retour a la réalité.

C'est toi qui me lâche le premier et qui décroche en t'accroupissant a terre

- Oui ? (...) Que se passe t-il ? (...)

Il raccroche en laissant tomber le combiné et en reprenant cette voix neutre qui t'es propre.

- Qu'y at-il ? Je demande essoufflé

- Rien. C'est encore Matsuda qui s'est pris au jeu.

Matsuda... Quel imbécile... Mon cœur affolé tente de reprendre sa mesure et moi mon souffle. Tu n'a pas l'air affecté par notre combat. Un petit hématome sous ton oeil droit est la seule marque du duel que nous venons d'avoir. Ta respiration est régulière, ton regard s'est calmé, comme si l'on avait jeté un saut d'eau glacé sur un brasié. Tu te détourne de moi et retourne t'asseoir nonchalamment sur le canapé.

Matsuda... Mais quel crétin.. Quel crétin...

_**oO°**_

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

_.  
_

L me tend le cahier. Je m'en saisit et... AH !

J'ai l'impression de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Je me souviens de tout. Du stratagème pour nous innocenter moi et Misa, Pour réussir a tuer L. Et je n'en reviens pas.

Tout s'est dérouler exactement selon mes plans. Je vais y arriver. J'ai gagné . Le plus grand détective du monde n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Je me retiens de ricaner et ma voix mime le plus parfait professionnalisme lorsque je t'annonce que je vérifie méthodiquement toutes les morts. Maintenant il faut que je parvienne a inscrire le nom de Higuchi sur le papier qui est dans ma montre. L est fasciné par Rem. Je devrai y arrivé. Je dois agir discrètement

- Je n'en suis qu'a la première page mais la liste des suspects correspond. Je continue ?

- Oui

Si tu savais comme tu me simplifie la vie en répondant cela.

Je suis stressé, mais je reste calme. De la pointe de l'aiguille j'entaille mon doigt et une gouttelette écarlate s'accroche a la finie tige métallique. Je me concentre, écrit méthodiquement le nom de ma victime.

Plus que 4O secondes. Ce sont les plus longues de toute ma vie.

Soudain le corps de Higuchi se contracte. Crise cardiaque. Je mime l'effroi. J'ai envie de rire. J'ai tellement envie de rire. J'ai gagné.

Il est mort. Et le prochain sur la liste, c'est toi, Ryuzaki !

_**oO°**_

Je fixe le plafond depuis déjà plus de quatre heures les minutes s'égrainent lentement. Peut-être suis-je enivré a cause de ma mémoire retrouvée, que je suis trop plein de mes souvenirs pour pouvoir dormir ? Et pourtant c'est plutôt l'inverse . Je me sens… vide .. perdu sans cette chaîne autour de mon poignet. Mes repères ne sont plus les mêmes. On s'habitue a faire attention a ses gestes lorsqu'une personne est relié a vous.

Au fond de moi je sais que je n'arriverai pas a dormir.

Je décide de me lever. Tout plutôt que rester ici, a ressentir cette immobilité qui m'étouffe. Et puis regarder le plafond avec ardeur ne m'avancera a rien.

Je marche dans l'immeuble silencieux, avec le sifflement doucereux de ma respiration comme unique compagnie. Bientôt mes pas me conduisent devant la porte des toilettes. J'entends un bruit d'eau qui coule, alors je pousse la porte. Et je reste immobile. Frappé par le spectacle qui s'offre a moi.

Ryuzaki, tu es là, torse nu, avec les mains plongées dans le lavabo et de la mousse jusqu'au coudes.

Tu te retourne et me fixe avec tes gigantesque yeux noirs. Tout semble délavé chez toi. Ta peau, ta manière de te tenir. Seul tes yeux gardent cet éclat d'encre. Tu n'as pas l'air surpris. Tu semble juste me sonder. Comme toujours. Finalement tu me souris; de ce sourire candide et rare, totalement inapproprié.

- Light. Que fais tu ici ?

Je hausse un sourcil

- A ton idée ? Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je lave mon T-Shirt ! répond-il fièrement. Je me suis aperçu qu'avec l'arrestation de Higuchi, je n'en avais pas changé depuis plusieurs jours.

- Donc tu lave ton T-Shirt dans le lavabo des toilettes a trois heures et demi du matin ?

- Voilà.

Tu te détourne de moi, replonge la tête dans la mousse. Je fixe ton dos, ta colonne vertébrale. J'aimerai passer mon index le long de chaque vertèbre et je serre les poings pour me retenir.

Finalement tu réalise que je suis toujours là, saisis un peu de mousse au creux de sa main et me la renverse sur la tête en riant

- Détends toi Light !

Mes yeux, en voulant fuir ton sourire se heurtent a ton torse. Il n'est pas taillé en V, musclé et parfait. Mais ton corps est surprenant. Long et mince. Je devine des muscles secs sous ta peau fine et une rage sourde s'empare de moi. Je tourne les talons la bouche pincée. Quand soudain ta main s'accroche a mon biceps me forçant a me retourner. Tu me fixe intensément de tes orbes noires.

- Reste … S'il te plait… Je me fais chier, j'ai pas sommeil. Tu comprends ?

Je te regarde, incrédule. Il y a une lueur suppliante dans ton regard que je n'ai jamais vu. Ta poigne se raffermie autour de mon bras et ta voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

- Reste, s'il te plait Light.

Et sans que je l'ai réellement décidé, je t'attire contre moi. L'une des mes deux mains emprisonne ton dos délicatement et te plaque contre mon corps. Ma seconde main se pose sur ton visage, prenant ta mâchoire en coupe. Je t'embrasse. Tes lèvres sont douces, ta main tient toujours mon bras et tu ne tremble pas.

Puis soudain je sens une caresse dans ma nuque. Tes doigts viennent de se faufiler dans mes cheveux et tu réponds, lentement mais sûrement, à mon baiser.

C'est un baiser d'homme. Moins fade et moins doux que des lèvres de femme. Plus rugueux et pourtant plus chaud, plus intense, sans être plus violent.

J'ai le vertige. Ton odeur m'enivre et je me demande si je serais capable un jour de respirer un autre air. Comparé a ton odeur exquise, l'oxygène deviens toxique.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, embrassant a corps perdu l'homme que je désir tuer.

Tu enroule les mèches de mes cheveux autour tes longs doigts.

Surréaliste.

.

Nous n'avons jamais reparler de ce baiser échangé cette nuit là. Parfois je me surprends a jalousé ton pouce. Parfois je te surprends a me fixer de ce drôle de regard. Bienveillant et méfiant tout à la fois.

L'enquête sur Kira continue Misa tuant des criminels pendant que je suis au QG j'ai le droit de sortir désormais mais je ne veux pas. Je veux être présent si tu es tué. Il faut que je soit là, et sans le Death Note pour éradiquer tout soupçon.

Il n'y a que toi qui nous suspecte encore moi et Misa. Tu m'impressionne.

_**oO°**_

Je fixe ta nuque et je soudain je vois ton corps se figé.

Mon père demande.

- Ryuzaki, ça va ?

Je vois ton dos basculer, toujours dans sa position recroquevillée. Puis la chaise valse et tu t'étale au sol.

Rem l'a fait ! Enfin !

Je me précipite sur toi. Il faut que tu sache. Pour que Kira gagne il faut que L comprenne qu'il a perdu. Qu'il a perdu atrocement prés du but.

Je passe mes bras sous ton corps et je te souris. Cruellement… Je lis dans tes yeux la lueur de compréhension. J'ai envie de ricaner. Je suis le plus fort. Puis tes paupières se ferment à jamais sur tes yeux, perles noires des mers de chine. Je pousse un cri. Un cri de terreur. Je suis un acteur habile et j'ai gagné. Il me suffit de jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout a présent.

- Mais Light, calme toi !

La panique s'ensuit. Je peux lire la frayeur sur leurs visages. Mais ils n'ont pas a s'en faire. Leurs vies ne m'intéressent pas.

J'ai gagné.

_**oO°**_

La journée a été longue. Ce n'est pas facile de jouer l'homme désespéré lorsqu'on jubile. Mais j'y suis parvenu. Je suis seul dans les bureaux a présent. Les autres m'ont laissé « a mon chagrin » ça m'amuse. Je soupire bruyamment et vais me préparer un thé.

Mon regard balaye la pièce tendis que l'eau chauffe dans la bouilloire.

Et puis soudain. Kira disparaît.

Mes yeux viennent de tombé sur elles.

Elles sont là, dans un coin près de l'ordinateur. Les menottes et leur longue chaîne. Et je m'effondre. Je m'effondre a cause de ce métal qui au lieu de m'entraver me rendais libre. Libre d'être avec toi sans cesse. Je me mets a hurler et a taper contre le mur . Je sens les os de mes doigts craquer sous le choc et je m'écroule sur le sol. Mes jambes sont incapables de me porter.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait mon dieu ?_ Je crie. Je gémis. _Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki_ et ça me fait encore plus mal par ce que je ne connaîtrait jamais ton nom. C'est la première fois que j'ai une pensée aussi absolue. Je n'avais jamais pris conscience, jamais réalisé avant cela ce qu'impliquait ce mot. _Jamais_. C'est total, définitif et le vide en moi noie tout le reste. Je sens une lame qui lacère ma trachée, m'empêchant de respirer, j'ai l'impression que tout mon être se déchire, que mes organes deviennent lambeaux, et je pleure. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleurer. Des sanglots étranglés m'étreignent et je ne reconnais plus ma voix.

_Reviens ! REVIENS !_

_Me laisse pas !  
_

Derrière mes paupières crispées et douloureuses je revois ton sourire. Ton regard penseur, ton pouce contre tes lèvres, tes mains aux doigts fins, aux paumes immenses et effilées. Je revois l'espèce de grâce absolue qu'il y avait dans tes courbures, dans ton repli. J'entends ta voix qui prononce mon nom « Light ». C'était le plus beau son du monde. et je suis broyé par la douleur. Je suis fou. Fou. FOU.

Je m'accroche désespérément a la chaîne, mes doigts s'écorchant a trop la serré.

Mon corps plie sous des rafales de douleur. Dans ma tête éparpillés les éclats de la mort d'un rêve.

_Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?_


	2. Epilogue

**I dont care**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue. POV L

.

Pourquoi est ce que je sens que ça ne se passe pas bien ?

« Toutes les données ont été effacées » Je reçois un coup dans la poitrine. J'avais convenu avec Watari que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ça soit, il devait tout supprimer.

Ce moment est arrivé.

Soudain une douleur fulgurante s'empoigne de ma cage thoracique . Depuis le début de cette enquête, je me suis préparé à devoir mourir d'un moment a l'autre. Et pourtant en cette seconde j'ai envie de réclamer. Quelques minutes. Quelques minutes encore je ne peux pas mourir tout de suite. Je veux du temps, des mois, des années.

Mais je sais que cette pointe insupportable à hauteur du cœur veut dire que je n'y aurai pas droit.

Je me rend compte que mon corps tombe sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Je suis crispé, raide, je m'accroche à moi même par ce que je ne veux pas mourir.

Mais mon crane au lieu de cogner violemment contre le sol est rattrapé par deux bras et je ne vois que son visage.

Light me regarde. Il me noie de ses yeux d'ambre liquide et sous ses mèches un peu longues, je suis le seul à voir son visage. La foudre viens de me frapper, je la remercie pour toute cette lumière.

Ce sourire. Cette cruauté insoutenable. Il me regarde victorieux.

**Light Yagami. Tu es Kira… Je le savais. Je ne m'étais pas trompé.**

Tu me regarde et ton insolence, ta méchanceté te rendent presque laid. Tu crois que tu as gagné mais tu te trompe. Par ce que j'avais raison. Avoir raison me suffit en cet instant.

Je suis soulagé finalement de ne le découvrir que maintenant. J'aurais eu du mal, tu sais, à t'envoyer à l'échafaud. Cette fin me conviens.

Je laisse mon corps se détendre, se laisser aller à la douleur. Je cesse de lutter. Et mes paupières se ferment sur tes lèvres. Une dernière étreinte, tes bras. Et au milieu du capharnaüm de souvenirs sur lesquels ma vie s'éteint, je ressens la chaleur douce de ton souffle contre mes lèvres, ce baiser que tu m'avais offert cette nuit là, dans les toilettes du troisième étage et le contact froid des menottes contre mes poignets. Ce furent les meilleures sensations de ma vie. De toute ma vie.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai essayé d'insérer une histoire d'amour en modifiant le moins possible l'histoire originale. J'avoue que ça nous donne un Light un peu schizophréne, mais bon... Les génies ont leur part de folie aussi, pas vrai ?

J'espère que ma fic fonctionne. Je trouve que L et Light sont des personnages difficiles à manipuler. (Mais je les aime !)

Merci de m'avoir lu. Bien à vous.

Scrat

PS : Mille excuse pour l'orthogrape etc, etc... (Ma Béta chérie d'amour est en stage d'archéologie et gratouille actuellement la terre avec ses petits doigts musclés)


End file.
